1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a virtual memory as a technique for using a memory space with a larger capacity than a main memory (real memory) mounted in a computer. When executing a program read on the virtual memory, an address (virtual address) of the virtual memory is required to be converted into an address (real address) of the main memory.